


throbs and gleams

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, and fluff, lots of desert, motorcycle riding, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. harry rides motorcycle across the country and finds louis in the middle of a desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throbs and gleams

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

harry screeched to a halt, sand and dust flying in every direction. he heard zayn's string of curses behind him and felt a gust of strong desert wind hit him as zayn whizzed by. the dark haired boy managed to break a few feet away.

“the hell, harry!? you need to wee again?" zayn flicked up his visor and hollered. hot desert sand billowed around them, forming a circle and began their rather enchanting dance. harry squinted through the heat. the others were now dots on the horizon. they rode fast, never stopping for anyone. zayn was the only one who bothered to stop and wait for harry. it didn't really matter because there was only one road and soon or later, they always manage to catch up.

“ i gotta take a picture of this view.” harry gestured at the flat desert in front of them. there was a mountain not too far away, it rose from the land of endless yellow and loomed black against the blue sky. it looked hauntingly beautiful and harry wondered why a mountain existed in the land of sand. it was a peculiar sight to behold. zayn groaned and a tumbleweed scurried past them. harry snapped a picture and gave zayn a hearty thumbsup. zayn groaned louder.

“i swear this is the last damn time i am waiting for your spoiled ass."

“also i think i am running low on gas." harry injected casually as if running out of gas was the most trifle thing when it came to riding hard across the country.

“christ."

zayn ducked his head down to peer at his phone. the sun was dead above their heads now. it was the hottest hour of the day.

“we're not far from the next town. there's a gas station near here. we can get there in half an hour."

harry snapped one last picture of the mountain floating in the sea of yellow.

he didn't make it. his motorcycle shuddered to a standstill underneath him. zayn rode by and harry swore he was laughing underneath his helmet. he knew zayn would be waiting at the gas station and if harry squinted hard enough, he could just barely make out the outline of a tiny town up ahead. he clambered off his bike reluctantly and started pushing.

“took you long enough." zayn held a burning cigarette to his lips and inhaled. harry shrugged and felt a sweat drop popped in between his shoulders and slid down his back. his shirt was soaked. the gas station was deserted and there was a small diner just beside it. the buildings were a dull yellow blending into the landscape. harry stomped up to a pump and stuck the nozzle into his tank. zayn was shouting into his phone. his cheeks hollowing around the cigarette he was puffing on.

“liam said they're already in town and checking into a hotel. we're staying here tonight. i think the heat is getting too unbearable. i told him we'll meet up later." 

harry just nodded and he heard the trigger clicked signaling that his tank was full. zayn pulled out another cigarette, tucking it between his chapped lips. harry thought the sun was hot enough to light it.

 

after taking a nice long wee and a considerable amount of pictures, harry was ready to go. zayn uttered a small and grateful “praise the lord" and climbed eagerly back onto his bike. harry was just hooking his leg over his bike when the bells above the diner jingled and bursted open.

through harry’s sunglasses, everything was a little blurry around the edges and the entire desert was shimmering and rippling. sometimes the layers of flying sand and dust was so heavy that harry was sure the towns they approached were mere oases. an illusion formed by the dancing sand and the howling wind. an image and nothing more. the boy that stepped out of the diner was definitely a figment of harry’s imagination. an oasis that the desert had conjured to lure harry into its never ending depths of yellow. this boy was burning even brighter than the orange desert sun. his skin was the color of delicious gold and his windswept hair was that of a light caramel. his cheekbones were almost sharp enough to rival zayn's and his thin lips were a delicate soft pink. his eyelashes were downcast and when he looked up, harry could catch a glimpse of shades bluer than the skies above. harry swallowed, feeling the dryness creeping up his throat. the boy, still oblivious to their presence, yanked a bag of garbage from behind him and proceeded to dragging it out beside the open road. the tank top he had on displayed a generous amount of skin and harry suddenly felt like he couldn’t really breathe properly. the white mustard stained apron the boy had on fluttered around his tiny waist and he was constantly sweeping his fringe from falling into his eyes. harry blinked like a blind man being able to see the world for the first time. the boy was nothing like the on stretch of hazy yellow billowing around him.

zayn made his engines roar, obviously urging harry to hurry the fuck up, but harry ignored him. he kicked his motorcycle to a start and rolled slowly up to the boy, who was still struggling with the enormous bag of rubbish. up close, the boy's eyelashes were casting long shadows onto his wind bitten cheeks and his tanned biceps made harry want to sink his teeth into them. he cleared his throat nervously and when he met shocking blue irises, he realized he didn't even know what to say. his mind had refused to function as the waves of deep blue washed over him. he didn't notice his bike was still moving until it almost crashed into the boy.

“oops! I am so so sorry!" harry swerved out the way as the boy jumped aside. it might have been the most embarrassing moment of his life. harry who always considered himself smooth and confident was reduced to a bundle of clumsy limbs from just one glance at this gorgeous boy. the boy laughed good naturedly and waved the apology away.

“hi! i am just gonna pretend that didn't happen." harry took off his helmet, shaking out his curls in what he hoped was a seductive way and extended his hand. the boy raised his eyebrows and his lips curved into a pretty smile. harry might just swoon.

“i'm harry." he rasped. his throat was dry and he swallowed, willing himself to talk properly. the boy tilted his head and contemplated harry.

“louis." they shook hands and harry was fascinated by how his hand had engulfed louis's. it took all his willpower not to lace his fingers through louis's and tell him that maybe they were made for each other.

just then, zayn appeared. as he always did, at the worst time.

“we gotta go, harry." zayn nodded at louis and jerked his head at the road.

“you guys in a hurry?" louis asked, unperturbed by the interruption of harry's cockblocking friend.

“not at all. we're staying in the town tonight. aren't we, zayn?"

zayn grunted in annoyance and refused to look harry in the eyes.

“how about coming in for a burger?" louis was looking up at harry from behind those impossibly thick eyelashes. “a meal to compensate for almost crashing into me and possibly ending my life. although i can't think of anything better to put on my gravestone than the words “got ran over when taking out the trash. this boy had served his country well and will be missed." don't you think?"

harry didn't stop laughing until zayn finally agreed and suppressing his wince when zayn gave him a good kick in the shin behind louis’s back. 

 

they entered the diner, which despite its peeling paint and cracked windows on the outside, was rather clean and thankfully air conditioned.

“i know it's not much but i got it from me hardworking dad who kept us out of debt with his burgers to die for."

“it's brilliant." harry said and would have said it for a thousand more times to see the shine in louis's eyes. he was positively glowing.

“thanks. we’re doing pretty good until my dad decided he was pretty much done with cooking out in the middle of nowhere and went off to pursue his other dream which was to be lion trainer in a circus."

“you are not serious." so zayn was also listening in. harry wanted to smack his friend, but he was also intrigued by louis's story.

“dead serious. he said he needed to do something exciting for once in his life."

“and you just let he go?"

“why not? i think he deserved it to be honest. taking care of the restaurant and five kids was a tough job. he never complained."

zayn threw up his hands and shook his head in admiration. “dude i respect you. i'll have a jalapeno cheese burger with no pickles." he fist bumped the rather bewildered louis and slouched to the booth by the window. but before he went, he whispered a “don't fuck this up." to harry and harry knew that zayn had finally caught on.

“so who does all the cooking? your mom?" harry asked, because he was generally interested and also he could listen to louis's singsong high pitched voice.

“nah. she lives in town with my sisters. it's just me and old nialler here." louis ducked behind the counter and poked his head through the opening in the wall that must led to the kitchen.

“niall! stop eating all our supplies and get over here."

a boy with poorly dyed blond hair popped out from the kitchen and he was trying discreetly to wipe the cream off his face. he took one glance at harry and his face split in half from grinning so mad.

“WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!!!!" he cried and did a sort of jig, waving his arms wildly in the air.

“don't act like we haven't been getting customers." louis said hotly, rolling his eyes.

“we haven't though. unless you count the milk delivery boy that louis always flirt with in order to get him to come in and have a coke." niall whispered into harry's ear and he felt a sting of biting jealous and had to remind himself that he had just met louis and shouldn't be feeling so protective over someone that was almost a stranger. but something about louis just made harry's heart pound twice its normal speed and his cheeks flush a ridiculous pink.

 

they talked all afternoon and even zayn joined the banter after polishing off his burgers and taking a long nap. harry didn't notice it was late in the evening until the hot sun rays through the windows dimmed and slipped away. leaving the spot on the counter where it had burned all afternoon cooling fast.

“shit, we really have to go." zayn said after he hung up. liam had called twice already. louis stopped snickering at one of harry's extremely bad knock knock jokes. he and harry simply sat looking at each other until niall coughed and said he was going to “prepare" for the dinnertime rush.

“he's just finding an excuse to stuff his face with that batch of rocky road ice cream i bought today." this sent harry into another fit of giggles and he finally willed himself to get up.

 

louis followed him to his bike. the sun was now a fiery orange ball hanging low in the sky as if it was dangling from a thin thread that might snap any moment. the air was much cooler and the breeze gently caressed harry’s face, apologizing for being so hard on him during the day. he climbed onto his bike, but louis grabbed his arm just as he was about to put on his heavy helmet.

“this is for not running me over and keeping me and niall quite entertained the entire afternoon." louis rose on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against harry's cheek. they were chapped but also incredibly soft. louis smelled like burnt burgers, milkshake and the desert. with one last wave and shy smile, he stepped back and turned to trot back into the diner. the sun flickered and vanished. it left nothing behind, only the remnants of chilling heat on the dry earth. harry's cheek burned the whole ride into town.

 

he couldn't sleep. it was too quiet. there was no honking of cars or shouting from the streets to drown out the thumping of his heart. he sat up, threw the covers off and stumbled to the door. he only calmed down after he hopped onto his bike and rolled off onto the empty streets.

harry swore he was just going for a night ride, but it was no surprise when he found himself in front of the dark diner. the clouds had tumbled in and folded the moon into its embrace. it was almost pitch black and harry climbed off his bike, leaving the engine running and the headlights on. he approached the diner and peered into the windows. no sign of a living soul. he decided to round to the back and just as he was about to turn the corner, he crashed into someone. the person screamed bloody murder and promptly dropped a sack of potatoes onto harry's toes. in the dark he could barely make out a feathery fringe and cerulean blue eyes. then, the clouds shifted and moonlight spilled onto the scene.

louis was sitting on the ground, clutching his chest while potatoes rolled in every direction. harry bent down hastily to help louis help and chased after the escaping potatoes.

“i am so sorry lou! i didn't expect anyone here..." he trailed off shuffling his feet.

“that's twice now, harold. twice that you have tried to kill me. i think i had a minor heart attack." louis breathed. however, harry could sense the smile in his voice and he looked up. it was a mistake. louis looked surreal under the pale sliver of moonlight. he had pushed his fringe out of his forehead and his blue eyes sent a shock through harry that left his insides turning. his delicate shoulders were slouched a little and moonlight was pooling on the hollows of his jutting collarbones.

“what?" louis was looking at him, frowning. harry realized he had been staring too long.

“you're... do you wanna go for a ride?" harry stuttered out the last part because he didn't, just didn't have the guts to say you're so beautiful to this boy he had met a few hours ago and will be leaving tomorrow. he jerked his thumb towards his rumbling bike in the distance and louis actually snorted.

“you have already swept me off my feet, harry. you don't need to gallop into the sunset with me on the back of that thing." louis grinned while a wave of warmth washed through harry and he giggled too.

“it's a little too late for the sunset part. but yeah, what do you say to a ride under the moon?"

louis ruffled his hair anxiously and pretended to be absorbed in staring down at the ground. “don't laugh, but i've never been on a motorcycle before."

harry didn't laugh. instead he grabbed louis's hand and hauled him towards the bike. before louis could process what was going on and protest, harry was lifting him onto the leather seat. louis was light and he felt a little fragile under harry's strong hold. he took his helmet and jammed it onto louis's head. it was a size too big and muffled words were coming out of it that harry chose to ignore. he kicked the bike into life.

“hold on tight!" he shouted at louis and small arms circled his waist. they zoomed off into the night. harry wasn't sure where he was going. but as long as he was with this boy, he knew he was home.

 

they stopped a good distance from the town. louis got off the bike and swayed around a little before spreading himself out like a starfish onto the ground. harry flopped down beside him in the sand. his fingers grazed harry's and harry pretended he didn’t notice. louis struggled out of the head gear. his hair was plastered onto his head and he looked like a cute disgruntled kitten. 

“i swear you are a caveman. did you know my heart was practically in my throat the entire ride? for all i know, you're a kidnapper and is going to hold me for ransom!"

“admit it. you enjoyed that ride. i could hear you whooping a few times and once i felt you letting go and putting your arms up in the air."

louis huffed stubbornly, but there was a glint in his eyes. “fine. i did enjoy it. just a little. just a tiny little bit."

he shoved harry away when harry’s grin grew too big for his face. “are you riding across the country or something?" louis asked tugging roughly at one of his curls. he didn't know that it was taking harry all his strength not to moan out loud.

“yeah. saw somebody post this event online. didn't have anything planned for the summer and i guess i was tired of hanging around my dorm doing nothing. it's pretty great that zayn agreed to come. mind you i had to bribe him, but it was pretty easy after the first day. that is, after zayn met liam." harry rambled on. it was essential for him to focus on his words rather than on louis's fingers which was now trailing one of the tattoos on his arm.

“you're so free, harry. like a bird." louis said, voice filled with wonder.

harry propped himself up with his elbows and stared over at louis. whose sharp edges were softened in the silver glow from the moon. whose laughter harry could listen all day to on replay. whose eyes crinkled when he smiled and whose face scrunched up in disbelief and delight. who never dreamed big and was fully appreciative of the life he was leading. who harry would never thought he would meet in the middle of nowhere and everything that harry had ever wanted.

“although you’re trapped in this life, louis. you don’t complain and you’re in content with everything you have. you’re actually the definition of true freedom. i love that about you.”  
harry had to admit he didn't plan to say that last part, but the words escaped him mouth and it was too late. louis didn't look away. not once. he had ceased drawing on harry's arm with his fingers and his eyes were sparkling, reflecting the moon.

“have you quite finished?" louis asked softly. “i don't want to interrupt you confessing your undying love for me, but at the same time, i just really want to kiss you."

harry's laughter was still echoing through the desert when their lips met. they kissed softly at first, both testing the waters. harry felt like he was being set on fire. the heat of louis's lips pressed up against his spread a burn through his entire body and left him trembling in desire. louis's tongue traced his lips and harry's breath hitched sharply as he licked slowly, almost lazily into his mouth. he grasped louis's waist and felt fingers curling into his hair. their mouths were working steadily together now and louis was practically lying on top of harry. harry's hands shifted under the boy's shirt and felt louis burning like the sun underneath his fingertips. he could taste the tea on louis's breath, sweet and bitter. they broke apart, panting and louis sat up on harry's chest and peeled back his shirt off. he stared up at the tiny boy above him in all his golden glory. he reached up to trace a finger down louis's chest. louis flushed a little.

“don't stare at me like that."

“why not? you're so so beautiful." louis glowed and he outshines the moon right then and there.

“god, i can finally say it. i've wanting to say that since we first met." harry breathed and feeling the boy above him shaking in laughter.

“what was stopping you then?" louis leaned down to pull harry's shirt off his head. his eyes widened when he saw harry's swallows flying high on his chest.

“i might not look it, but i am a right coward." louis rolled his eyes and bent down to lick at the birds.

“when you first rolled up in your leather boots and tattoos, i would have never guessed that you're actually a clumsy oversized deer in real life." louis sucked a love bite onto the bird's wing and harry hissed. their eyes were leveled now. green met blue.

“now kiss me, you fool." and so louis did.

 

“i have always thought making love in the open only happened in movies." harry said when they both lay breathing heavily. louis giggled helplessly and pinched harry's nipple. he yelped and tickled louis's sides.

“stop being such a hopeless romantic. no one ever says “making love" anymore." louis drew quotation marks in the air and harry bit his shoulder playfully.

“but you do love me." harry said after a moment. it wasn't a question, but the fond and endearment in louis's sky blue eyes were enough. to louis, it was barely a whisper. but to harry, it was louder than anything.

 

it didn't seem to surprise zayn in the least when harry told him between bites of banana that he was staying.

“i knew it." zayn shrugged.

“i would do the same if it was liam." he added as though it was an afterthought. harry's dimple was deep enough to balance apples.

harry waved until the last of the bikers vanished into the horzion. the heat was rolling in, but harry didn't mind. he skipped to his bike and rode it to the diner. the open sign in louis's messy lopsided handwriting was hanging crookedly on the door. harry pushed it open, setting off the bells. what greeted him was a smile brighter than the sun and eyes a million shades of blue.


End file.
